Worktops known hitherto in the household sector are essentially composed of dual-side-laminated particle boards, and these have to be made moisture-resistant by provision of an edging made from a thermoplastic, since the particle board tends to swell if moisture penetrates in from the edges. To prevent this a thermoplastic has to be adhesive-bonded to the particle boards to make them moisture-resistant. These worktops made from laminated particle boards are moreover not recyclable and the industrial processes for their production are very complicated.
There are also worktops disclosed in DE-A 19604370 and made from thermoplastics, and comprising a plastic sheet to the lower side of which has been attached a support which is composed of a grating-like module with an open lower side. Although these worktops are moisture-resistant and recyclable, they are relatively complicated to produce and for some application sectors require a more stable construction.